Kiss me again
by Saeshmea
Summary: MIONEL FIRST KISS - It's the Christmas after Rage's Thanksgiving day and Martha and Lionel will find themself under the misteltoe...


Kiss me again

**Kiss me again**

It was the 24th December. The full house was decorated on red and green. Martha was in the living room, reading some papers when somebody knocked the door.

"It's opened!" shouted without take the look away the papers, thinking that it was her son who knocked.

"You shouldn't do that… it could be anybody else" said Lionel coming inside.

"Lionel!" exclaimed Martha standing up nervously and letting some papers fall on the floor.

While she kneeled down to take them, Lionel came into the living room and kneeled down too.

"I was going to visit my son and I realized that we didn't said at what time I should pick you up for today's party" said as he help her to put the papers on the table again.

"Oh… you're right… what about seven o'clock"

"It's OK"

"Fine"

"So… isn't Clark home?"

"No… he went on shopping with Chloe"

"Great… well… I should leave… see you later" said Lionel as he stood up.

"Ok" said Martha as she walked with him to the door.

And as they stopped to say goodbye they realized that they were together under the mistletoe. None of both said anything, they just look up and saw that white flowers which were asking them to kiss.

Lionel smiled a little, but he looked at Martha and her look was full of frighten. None of them did any movement.

"We can't stay here all the day" said Lionel laughing.

"Clark said me to not put mistletoe this year…" said Martha "I should listen to him…" whispered.

"It's a nice tradition" said Lionel.

"Oh! Come on, Lionel… it would be more than a simple tradition if we now… you know… After what happened on thanksgiving that wouldn't be a good idea"

"On thanksgiving happened nothing, Martha… we stopped it on time"

"YOU stop it on time"

"Do you mean that… you would… would you have kissed me that day?"

"I… I don't know… I just know that I was thinking nothing as you walked towards me… I… I wouldn't have moved you away if you hadn't stopped it… that's what I mean!" she shouted nervously.

"But… what about all what you said me later at my office?"

"I couldn't let you go feeling guilty or whatever… I didn't want to lose you for something like that… What happened opened my eyes… I hadn't thought on my feelings towards you until that day… of course I wasn't prepared for find them out, but… when are we prepared for love, Lionel? It always comes to us without adverts us…"

"Do you love me?" asked Lionel couldn't believe what she was saying.

Just at that moment the door opened again. This time it was Clark.

"Hi mum" said him going inside. He was carrying some packets. Then he looked at his mother and Lionel and he saw that they were strange. He looked up and he saw the mistletoe. "Mum…?" he said to make her realized of where she was and with who.

"Lionel was leaving, sweetheart, don't worry" said her.

Lionel did a step to leave, but Martha hold his wrist and stopped him. Then she stood a while on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek.

"We shouldn't cut the tradition, now…" said Martha "Do we?" and she smiled.

"No… we shouldn't…" said Lionel leaving the house.

"Ok, what was that?" asked Clark to his mother.

"What was what?" said Martha.

"That! The silence, the smiles, the kiss…!"

"It was nothing. We found under the mistletoe… it was just that" said Martha as she began to go upstairs.

"Mum?"

"Yeah?"

"What do you feel towards Lionel?" asked Clark directly. And Martha turned round quickly. "I see" whispered sadly.

"What do you see?" asked Martha nervously.

"Your looks, your smiled, your moves… you feel something, don't you? Something else than that compassion that you feel towards him when he was blind, something stronger than that friendship that you say that there's between you…"

"What would do you think if I say yes?"

"Well… I couldn't say that I like Lionel… but you deserve to be happy, mum… I don't want you to cry for daddy all your life…"

Martha walked towards his son and kissed his cheek. Then she turned back and went upstairs.

At seven o'clock Lionel knocked the door again. Clark opened the door and Martha came downstairs. She was a pretty long red dress.

"Wow! You look really pretty, mum"

"Thanks, son"

"You're amazing tonight" said Lionel.

"Thank you" said Martha blushing herself.

"So, let's go" said Lionel giving his hand to Martha. She took it, but she didn't walk outside, she pulled Lionel inside and she stopped him in front of her, under the mistletoe. Clark smiled happy to see that his mother finally found her happiness and went to the kitchen.

"What's the matter?" said Lionel.

"I want to give you my Christmas present" said Martha as she put he hands on his shoulders and kissed his lips. It was a long and sweet kiss. "I would have let you kiss me that day" said Martha "But then I wouldn't be prepared to ask you to kiss me again"

"And today? Are you prepared today?"

"Today I will do it for you…" and they kissed again under the mistletoe before they left to the Christmas party, before they began their happy life together…

THE END.


End file.
